Open Up Your Mind
by Gabriel Nichole
Summary: Nataku/Goku Nataku and Goku share something so pure that not even Goku's memories being stolen away, Nataku being locked in a coma, or millions of angry gods could keep them apart. Because they promised that they'd always be togther, no matter what.
1. Until You Find All That Is Love

Kat: Just a little fic i popped out about three hours ago. I lovled it, so i decided to post it. I love Nataku/Goku, there should really be more of it out there! I mean, seriosuly!  
Ame: (Nod, nod)  
Kat: Anyway, enjoy. I don't own the song, Mirai does, and Saiyuki belongs to someone else. But I do have a Nataku and Goku wall poster that is SOOOO cute!!!! I bought it on there might still be some in stock. I'm serious, it's adorable! (HEART)  
Ame: ... . **

* * *

**

**Open Up Your Mind**

Chapter One:

Until You Find All That Is Love

Nataku Taishi sat with his best friend Son Goku in the garden behind Kanzeon Bosatsu's palace. The two had finished munching on a few berries they had found and were now sitting next to each other, leaning against a big tree.

"I'll wait for you, my friend…" Nataku said quietly, mind on the conference his father had told him about the other day. Goku looked at him strangely.

"Why wait, when I'm already here?" he asked. Nataku smiled, because no matter how much he wanted his friend to grow up and realize what was happening right in front of his face, the younger boy was still a child in mind and soul.

"Yes, well, we might not always be together. We might…get separated." Nataku spoke softly, as if he were trying to convince himself something terrible wasn't about to happen.

"That's never gonna happen Nataku, because…" As Goku spoke he moved so he was now straddling the young War God's lap, placing a hand over his friends heart, then pulling Nataku's hand to his. "Because I'll be there for you, no matter where you are." Nataku blushed.

"O-Oh…" he mumbled uncertainly. Goku smiled and pulled his chin up so Nataku could gaze deeply into the golden orbs of his friend. They filled him with completion and erased his uncertainty. "Yes. We shall always be together…just like that song I taught you the other day, no?" he asked, quickly remembering where he had heard the line Goku used before. Goku grinned sheepishly.

"You noticed, huh?" he asked. Nataku smiled and nodded, shifting Goku's form so he was now rocking the other boy gently in his arms. Goku purred and slid his arms around Nataku's neck, nuzzling the other boys neck with his nose. Nataku smiled softly and began to sing in a low, haunting voice to Goku.

"_Even when it seems that nothing can go right_

_and you want to just give up,_

_if you close your eyes,_

_you can see the world from your heart."_

Goku's eyes slowly slid shut, and his head was suddenly filled with visions of fields of flowers, butterflies, rabbits, Konzen, Ten-chan, Ken-nii-chan, Gojun, Nataku, and himself. But as soon as they came, they slowly began to disappear and fray at the edges as if some invisible force had begun to burn them. A low, throaty and scary sounding cackle filled the air and Goku was suddenly very alone.

"_In this world when life can be so tough_

_You must be strong_

_Just believe in yourself and don't you fear_

_So open up your mind and close your eyes_

_Take another look from the other side"_

Goku was frightened, but the sounded of Nataku's voice and the pull of his song began mending his perfect picture and the evil laugh was replaced by carefree giggling and Konzen's annoyed but happy voice.

_Even on a lonely night, when you wander afraid,_

_you may be alone now, but_

_your feet can take you however far you want to go, so_

Goku ran towards his friends and embraced them lovingly, tears of happiness spilling from his eyes.

_Just hold on tight, because if you close your eyes,_

_look inside yourself, there's a shining light there._

_Yes, I want you to believe in everything._

_You can take another look from the other side_

A bright light was emitting from Goku and his friends, connecting them all in a way that was stronger than any chain.

_Just hold on tight, even if your heart is breaking._

_Reach into your soul, even if you can't see tomorrow._

_Yes, if you have the strength to live,_

_You can take another look from the other side,_

_until you find all that is love..._

Goku loved Gojun, Kanzeon, Jiroshin, Homura, and everyone, even though he didn't know them well. They were there, and they were as capable of being loved as everyone else, so Goku gave them his love, becaus ehe had love for everyone.

_I wish for you to have the strength_

_to make it through this world,_

_so open up your mind,_

_and you'll be able to see..._

Goku's image once again began to crack, a spider web of rips rending the air like a mirror, and he began to see through his illusion, a life where he wouldn't be with anyone, all alone…strange people with familiar faces and missing links in his chain of life, blood and death surrounding his name…

_Just remember you are not alone_

_So don't you fear_

_Even though you're miles away_

_I'm by your side_

_So open up your mind and close your eyes_

_I'll be there for you no matter where you are_

It was all scary, but then Nataku came to embrace him, whispering comforting words to him. Tenpou came and caressed him lovingly, Kenren came and ruffled his hair, Konzen came and held him as Nataku did, Gojun came and said sweet things to him.

_The stars may live for a long time, but that doesn't mean_

_that the same days will repeat over and over forever._

_No one can see into tomorrow._

Goku saw the end. Goku was there at the beginning. Goku saw the ephemeral nature of this world and the next, though he would never know how it turned out. But he'd never be afraid to face it, for Nataku was there, and so were his other friends.

_Just hold on tight, because if you close your eyes,_

_look inside yourself, you'll feel a heartbeat._

_Yes, I want you to believe in the "future"._

_You can take another look from the other side._

Goku's heartbeat in harmony with everyone's, yet it was his heartbeat alone, his soul was joined with everyone's, though his soul was his own, his mind was joined with everyone's minds, though he could not hear what they think, his heart was joined with everyone's hearts, and he could feel what they felt. He felt the future bearing down upon them, yet he felt no fear from anyone.

_Just hold on tight, even if your heart is breaking._

_Reach into your soul, even if you can't see tomorrow._

_Yes, there's another world out there._

_You can take another look from the other side,_

_and you'll be able to find all that is love..._

Goku loved Konzen, Tenpou, and Kenren. Konzen was his sun and father, Tenpou was his guidance and his friend, Kenren was his common sense and his brother.

_Just hold on tight, because if you close your eyes,_

_look inside yourself, you'll feel a heartbeat._

_Yes, I want you to believe in the "future."_

_You can take another look from the other side_

And most of, he felt everyone was beside him, they all stood their ground in the face of an unknown thing and they stared it down. But that wouldn't possible, if not for…

_Just hold on tight, even if your heart is breaking._

_Reach into your soul, even if you can't see tomorrow._

_Yes, there's another world out there._

_You can take another look from the other side,_

_until you find all that is love..._

Nataku. The one who helped Goku through it all, accepting him as he was, needing him as he was, wanting him as he was. Yes, Goku loved Nataku more than anyone.

Goku opened his eyes, and saw Nataku. He moved forward and sang it softly.

"_Until you find all that is love…"_ And his lips touched Nataku's, and neither boy would pull away. They embraced each other, holding nary a feeling back as they poured their hearts out to each other through a communication only they could have.

"_Until you find all that is love…"_

_

* * *

_

Kat: Sweet, right? I love this song, and I love the remix, and I love Natakua nd Goku. There are probably only going to be two more chapters so, enjoy!


	2. I'llBeThereForYouNoMatterWhereYouAre

Kat: Okay, chapter two! There should only be one or two chapters after this, I hope you enjoy! BTW the full English lyrics are in the first chapter, and MIGHT be in the last chapter, so, yeah. I might even put the Japanese lyrics in the last chapter as well. 'Nyway, I have to go post my new Saiyuki one-shot, 'Blueberry Hill', so enjoy my fic! And if you want, read my new story, it's funny! (Though slightly offensive to women. I don't really care, seeing as how I am a woman, but I don't want to offend anyone.)

**Open Up Your Mind**

Chapter Two:

I'll Be There For You No Matter Where You Are

Son Goku was alone. He had been alone…for a very long time now. He sat, cradling his head in his arms, crying himself to sleep each night. He would sit there, on the cold stone floor of the cave he lived in and hope. Hope that someone would come be with him. Hoping that someone would put an end to his loneliness. He cried out in his heart for someone to come. It was so dark…he yearned for the sun. He yearned for a light. He yearned for a friend.

The snow fell outside, blanketing the ground in a sea of white. The noises of everyday stopped. The warmth carried on summer and spring breezes stopped. The birds wouldn't fly in the weather, wouldn't grace Goku's ears with their sweet song. The leaves were all gone, they wouldn't let Goku listen to them dance on the ground and in the air. As Goku peered out of his arms into the sea of snow, he felt as though it were a real sea, and his shackles wouldn't let him swim.

It had been awhile…not many years, but enough for his memories to seep out of his brain, as if someone were sucking them out with a hose. His memories danced of the edge of his subconscious, and no matter how long he reached, he couldn't even graze them with his fingernail. His only memory was that of a boy lowering him slowly into the cave, singing him a lullaby that siphoned all his fears away. Come to think of it, that's when he started to forget…

They boy had been beautiful. He had black hair and pale skin. He wore elegant gold and gray-white robes, with his hair strapped back in a bun. But his eyes…he couldn't remember his eyes. All he could see were crystal blue tears trickling down pale cheeks, and a pair of soft pink lips opening as they sung to him. Goku couldn't remember all the words, but he remembered that they were real pretty. And what he could remember comforted him. He could also remember what the boy had said to him, but it was beginning to fade slowly away. So he did the only thing he could think of. He slowly got up, relishing in the sound of his shackles clinking against cold stone as he made his way over to the back wall. He put forth his arm and began scratching the words into the wall. And along with the word she wrote, he sung. His voice was raw and scratching at first, since he had done nothing but cry since he was trapped here, but after he sung the first few verses, he got the hang of it.

"_(Humming, because he doesn't remember the words)_

_Even on a lonely night, when you wander afraid,_

_you may be alone now, but_

_your feet can take you however far you want to go, so_

Goku was always alone. But he still had shadows of memories he once had, so he couldn't have always been alone. So he waited, because someday someone would come for him.

_(Humming)_

_I wish for you to have the strength_

_to make it through this world,_

_so open up your mind, _

_and you'll be able to see..._

He couldn't see anything but white. But when he closed his eyes, he saw red and black, brown and green, white and red, black and violet, gray and black, black and blue and gold, teal and darker teal, red and yellow and black, and his favorites…black and gold, gold and violet.

_Just remember you are not alone_

_So don't you fear_

_Even though you're miles away_

_I'm by your side_

_So open up your mind and close your eyes_

_I'll be there for you no matter where you are_

Whenever Goku thought of this he'd feel warm and happy inside. He believed with all his heart that one day someone would come find him. Then he wouldn't be alone anymore.

_The stars may live for a long time, but that doesn't mean_

_that the same days will repeat over and over forever._

_No one can see into tomorrow._

Even though Goku knew he couldn't predict the future, sometimes, if he was real quiet and listened real good, he could hear it. The sound of a voice singing to him. The sound of another voice whispering to him. The sound of many voices speaking to him. Goku could hear everyone's voices. And they told him not to be afraid, so he wasn't. Simple as that.

_(Humming)"_

Goku smiled crookedly to himself, before scratching what the boy had told him before he disappeared.

"_My one and only friend_

_I cannot live without you_

_So here is where my life shall end_

_Until we are together again_

_Pain and suffering I shall hide_

_Horror befallen an innocent mind_

_Memories hurting you shall subside_

_Till you be ready to see with your heart_

_Listen to our loving voice_

_We the people who love you so_

_In this life we had this choice_

_And no one made it for us_

_To be with you and watch you grow_

_To respect you and protect you_

_To learn with you and watch you know_

_To live with you in this life and the next_

_My one and only friend_

_How much pain you must be in_

_So here is where your memories end_

_Until you grow old enough to learn_

_My friend, I love you mortally_

_I'll wait forever for you to learn_

_Our friend, we love you terribly_

_We'll wait forever and help you grow"_

And under that, he scratched letters and a phrase. Now that he couldn't remember, he didn't understand at all what they meant, but he felt they were important.

'_N G'_

"_I'll Be There For You No Matter Where You Are"_

_-TBC- _

Kat: **PLEASE DO NOT STEAL THAT POEM. THAT IS MY ORIGINAL POEM, AND I DON'T WANT IT TO BE USED WITHOUT MY PERMISSION**. If you wanna use it at all, please PM me, alright? And give me credit for it. That's all I ask, PLEASE.  
Ame: Yes, please?


End file.
